Qui es-tu?
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Une averse, juste un peu d'eau qui tombe du ciel, et pourtant, si cette averse n'avait pas eu lieu ,cette histoire non plus... Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et voici mon histoire... Réécriture!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ je ne possède pas Naruto!**

**_Note:_ pour ceux qui connaisse Kyle XY vous y verrez des scènes un peu similaire surtout au début en espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas. Désoler pour les fautes j'ai fait attention mais la grammaire et moi c'est pas l'amour fou!**

**Note 2: Cette fiction as déjà été publier mais je réécrit tout les chapitres! Ils seront plus longs et, j'espère, plus ****compréhensible. Le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé mais ça va venir!**

* * *

Une averse, juste un peu d'eau qui tombe du ciel, et pourtant, si cette averse n'avait pas eu lieu ,cette histoire non plus...

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et voici mon histoire...

J'ai 18 ans et vit dans un appartement en centre ville avec mon colocataire: Kiba. C'est un type très sympa, assez speed, barman dans une boite de nuit. Comme je suis encore étudiant c'est fréquent que l'on ne ce croise que dans les escaliers: je part quand, lui, va ce couché!  
Mais aujourd'hui, en ce beau vendredi de Mars, je n'est pas cours et commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer et à saturer de la ville. C'est pourquoi je me décide pour une promenade en foret.

Après une trentaines de minutes de marche sur le sentier, à profiter du calme et de l'aire plus pure que celui auquel je suis quotidiennement confronté, vient donc cette fameuse averse.  
Ne voulant pas rester bêtement sous la pluie, je tente de m'abriter sous les arbres. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des choix mais c'est toujours ça! Une fois as peut-près au sec sous un gros châtaigner, quelque chose attire mon attention. Après mettre approché doucement je me rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une touffe de cheveux blond! Je panique un peu - pitié, faite que je n'es pas trouvé un cadavre! - mais décide tout de même de m'avancer pour finir par découvrir le corps d'un jeune homme frêle et entièrement nu! Je me met à genoux juste à coter de lui en tremblant de tout mes membres, et ce n'est pas qu'à cause de la pluie, et pose mon index et mon majeur sur sa carotide. Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe au bout de quelques secondes, sous mes doigts je sens le battement lent et régulier du sang.

Rassuré de le savoir en vie je me décide à le secouer doucement par l'épaule. Il ouvre soudainement ses grands yeux bleus et se redresse si vite qu'il ne serait pas étonnant qu'un étourdissement le prenne, mais si ce fut le cas il n'en montra rien. En ce rendant compte de ma présente, il pris peur et commença à reculer rapidement - toujours assis - sans me quitter du regard, comme si il avait peur de ce que j'aurais pu lui faire. La possibilité qu'il ce soit fait droguer et agresser avant de se faire abandonnée là commençait doucement, mais surement, à faire son chemin dans mon esprit...Alors qu'il s'est enfin arrêté, je me décide de m'approché petit à petit de lui, comme je le ferrait pour apprivoisé un animal blesser.

"- Hey! Attend! Je ne te veux pas de mal!" Lui dit-je en me mettant à genoux.

Il se décide enfin a baisser lentement sa garde. C'est à ce moment là que sa nudité se rappela à moi.

" -Qu'es que tu fait à poil dehors? " demandai-je en le couvrant de ma veste.

Veste qui lui arriva au genoux. Maintenant qu'il avait revêtue une autre tenue que celle d'Adam je me permettait de l'observé un peu plus. Il ne doit pas dépasser le mètre cinquante, les cheveux blond lumineux - bien qu'un peu sale, il faut l'admettre - une peau un peu mate et des yeux, mon dieu ses yeux, d'un bleu sans pareil, d'un bleu qui n'existe pas ayeur...

Il me regarde avec son aire tout étonné, surpris de m'entendre parlé, mais ne me répond pas. A la place il me touche, du bout des doigts, les lèvres et le visage en fessant de même sur lui. On dirait presque que je le premier humain qu'il voit... Il a quand même pas été élever par des loups ce gosse?

Visiblement, il ne comprend pas un mots de ce que je lui raconte. Il faut que je me souviens de mes quelques heures de baby-sitting, comment fessai-je pour me faire comprendre par les plus jeunes enfants déjà?

« -Je m'appelle Sasuke, dit-je en me pointant du doigt, Sa-su-ke

-...Ssa... essaye-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Sa-su-ke. Articulai-je lentement plusieurs fois de suite.

- Sa-su-ke.

- Voilà, c'est ça! Tu va venir avec moi » lui dit-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main.

Il me regarde sans bouger, sans comprendre. Je l'aide donc à se mettre debout mais après deux essaie infructueux je me rend compte que je doit le tenir et l'aider dans sa progression, il est flagrant que ce sont ses premier pas. L'emmener au commissariat me semble être la seule chose à faire, il doit bien manqué à quelqu'un.

Par chance, la foret où nous somme ne se trouve pas si loin de l'entré de la ville et donc du commissariat. Au bout de trois quart d'heure nous voyons les premiers signes d'urbanisation. Et les premiers signes de panique chez le petit blond. Tout ici a l'aire de l'effrayer au plus grand point, le bruit, les voitures et même les autres personnes. Il s'accroche à moi comme un noyé avec une bouée. Un petit garçon qui se noie dans la jungle urbaine...  
Et quand enfin nous rentrons dans le bâtiment froid et sans âmes ça ne s'arrange pas. Coincé entre les camés en manque et la viande soûle au milieux de l'après midi n'est pas le meilleur moyen de le rassuré.

Après de longue heures d'attente un jeune homme, brun avec une queue de cheval, s'approche de nous.

"- Bonjour, Inspecteur Iruka, mon collègue du secrétariat ma expliqué votre situation. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que se n'est pas banale! Allez, rentré dans mon bureau, vous allez me réexpliqué tout ça. Nous dit-il en nous ouvrant la porte. Je suis sur qu'il y a des tas d'avis de recherche à son nom."

* * *

Et bien apparemment non, il ne manque à personne, aucun avis de recherche. Et comme, selon les radios du bras qu'on lui a fait, il a plus de 18 ans, les policiers ne peuvent rien faire. Ils voulaient l'amener dans un foyer d'accueille mais j'ai refusé. Je ne peut pas me résoudre à l'abandonner dans ce commissariat lugubre, et le savoir dans un foyer surpeuplé ne me rassure pas plus, alors il va venir chez moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis si vite attaché à lui. Surement cet aire d'enfant perdu. En arrivant à l'appartement je prend le temps de lui faire visiter avant de nous dirigé vers la cuisine au moment où j'entend vaguement mon colocataire rentré.

"- Sasuke!" Hurle t-il en entrent dans la pièce.

Je sur-sotte, bien -sûr, mais alors que je me retourne pour l'engueuler je voie le bas de ma veste, que porte le blondinet, qui porte une auréole humide. Et en baissant les yeux je remarque une flaque à ses pieds.

« -Putain, Kiba, t'es con! Regarde, tu lui a fait tellement peur qu'il s'est pissé dessus! » crié-je à mon colocataire.

C'est vrai, j'essaye de mettre mon protéger à l'aise et lui arrive silencieusement par derrière et cri! Il allait répliqué quand un son nous fit stopper tout mouvements où paroles: les sanglots du petit blond.

Pas juste quelques larmes, non, les gros sanglots d'un enfants perdu dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien.

« -Hé, ne pleure pas, c'est pas grave, pas grave du tout, tentai-je de le rassuré, viens on vas aller à la salle de bains et je vais te prêter d'autres vêtements, d'accord? »

Il acquiesce tout en continuant de pleuré à chaudes larmes. Je laisse donc à Kiba le soin de tout rangé, après tout c'est de sa faute! Je lui allume la douche mais vois bien qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors, un peu gêner, je le déshabille et le fait s'asseoir dans la baignoire pour lui faire coulé un bain auquel je rajoute énormément de mousse, à la fois pour l'amuser et caché le plus possible de sa nudité. Il joue avec les bulles parfumés comme un enfant et se met à rire au éclats, son chagrin déjà oublier.  
je commence par le plus simple, ou le moins gênant, c'est à dire le shampoing. Je met un peu de produit au creux de ma main et commence à massé son crane, en fessant attention à ne pas lui en mettre dans les yeux.

"- Allez, lève-toi s'il te plait." Lui dit-je en le prenant par les aisselles.

Oh mon dieu! Si dans ses réactions on dirait parfois un enfant, son anatomie, elle, est parfaitement développé. Toute la journée j'ai dévié le regard à chaque fois, là c'est plus difficile. Je me contente de le regarder dans les yeux en le savonnant à l'aveuglette. Lui s'amuse toujours avec la mousse pas gêné pour deux sous.

"- Ferme les yeux! Je te rince..."

Une fois fait, je le sort, l'enroule dans un draps de bains et lui donne des vêtements. Il est beaucoup plus petit et plus mince que moi alors il nage un peu dans mon caleçon, mon tee-shirt lui arrive aux genoux et je doit lui retroussé les manches pour pas qu'elles lui recouvrent les mains. Il ne fait pas 18 ans, je lui donnait 15 ans tout au plus avant le verdict du médecin.

« - Allez viens on va manger! Dit-je en prenant soudainement conscience qu'il doit mourir de faim

- J'ai commander des ramens au traiteur, nous informa Kiba, et comment s'appelle notre nouveau coloc?

- Ah, si je savais...Répondit-je à mon coloc. J'installe notre illustre inconnu devant son bol et lui tend ses baquettes mais face à son regard de total incompréhension je sais se qu'il me reste à faire. Je saisi les pattes et souffle dessus pour les refroidir avant de lui donné, manquerai plus qui se brûle.

- ça? M'interrompis mon protéger en me montrant quelque chose dans son bol

- ça? ça s'appelle un Naruto, Na-ru-to. Articulai-je

-...Na-ru-to...

- On pourrait l'appeler comme ça, Naruto, c'est pas mal. Propose Kiba. En attendant de découvrir qui il est...Parce que moi un coloc sans prénom, ça va me soûler!

- Tu veut bien que « Naruto » ça soit ton prénom? Répétai-je, Oui?

-...Oui. Naruto! Répondit-il en se désignant

- Alors, bienvenu a la maison Naruto!

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous as plus. Pour ce qui avait lu la première version, n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous pensé de cette réécriture! **

**A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto.**

**Note: voilà le deuxième chapitre! Bonne lecture! **

**Beta: pas encore corriger! **

_Le dernier membre de la secte d'Orochimaru et toujours activement recherché. Son portrait robot est actuellement diffuser sur vos écrans. Nous vous rappelons que cette secte est connu pour ses expériences sur les êtres humains. Nous pouvons penser de source sur que ce dernier membre pourrait nous guider vers leur dernier laboratoire dont le lieu nous est toujours inconnu à ce jour._

"- Kiba! Éteint ça, Naruto entend tout! Crié-je a mon colocataire affalé devant la télé.

- Ba quoi? C'est juste les infos...

- Je veux pas qu'il croit que les cinglé cour les rue!

- C'est pourtant le cas. Dit-il en changeant de chaîne. Ba oui maman, il faut que bébé découvre le monde un peu!

Il se moque de moi en plus! Pour la peine je lui jette un livre, sur les animaux de la savane, en travers la figure. Loupé mais ça faire rire Naruto au moins.  
J'ai mis mon week-end à profit pour essayer de lui apprendre le plus de choses possible. Il parle un peu comme un enfant mais c'est plus par manque de vocabulaire qu'un quelconque retard. Alors j'ai ressorti tout mes vieux bouquins illustrés même si là, tout de suite, il est plus passionné par le feuilleton que Kiba a mis.

Demain je devrais l'emmener avec moi au lycée, je ne serais pas tranquille de le laisser seul à la maison, Kiba va partir cette nuit en vacance et une nounou pour jeune adulte c'est une call-girl.

« - Naruto, t'approche pas trop de la télé. Dit-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Pourquoi?

- Ça abîme les yeux.

- Pourquoi?

- Et, bien, c'est comme ça! Recule toi! »

Il est dans une période « pourquoi? » depuis hier, ce qui est plutôt agaçant car je n'ai pas toujours de réponses à ses questions! Il faudrait que je demande aux profs si ils peuvent lui apprendre à lire, ça me ferra un problème en moins.

« - Sasuke, pourquoi il est tout petit lui? Me demande Naruto, qui ne s'est toujours pas reculé d'ayeur.

- Hein? Ba c'est un bébé. Répondis-je après un bref coup d'yeux a l'écran.

- Il restera tout le temps tout petit?

- Mais non! Il va grandir et ça ne sera plus un bébé.

- Pourquoi?

- Tous les bébés disparaissent et deviennent de grandes personnes.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que on est bébé et après on grandit. Regarde, dit-je en lui montrant une photo, ça c'était quand j'étais bébé!

- Alors, moi aussi j'ai été un bébé un jour?

- Oui, mais tu t'en rappel pas c'est tout. »

Il prend un aire tout pensif, je m'en suis bien sorti sur ce coup là. Pitié pas d'autres questions...

« - Sasuke? »

Mince.

«- Oui?

- Comment on fait les bébés? »

Oh non, il est pas sérieux, là?!

« - Alors!? » Insiste t-il.

Ah, ba si. Bon aller courage! Il est assez grand pour comprendre! Il a dix-huit ans quand même! C'est légalement un adulte! Il peut comprendre!

« - Et, bien, en faite...euh...c'est la cigogne qui a la recette et elle veut pas la donné! Allez viens mangé! »

Oui, je suis un lâche...  
Je l'aide encore à mangé de tant en tant mais il se débrouille beaucoup mieux. Sous les rire de mon colocataire, qui trouve que je "le couve trop" celons ses propres mots. Mais c'est facile à dire pour lui aussi, il est aussi sensible qu'une bernique! Il n'y a qu'à regarder la façon dont il traite toute la ribambelle de filles avec qui il sort.

Une fois le repas terminer nous allons dans ma chambre, ou notre chambre vu qu'il dort avec moi, pour que je prépare mes affaires du lendemain.

"- Demain tu viendra avec moi au lycée. On vas t'apprendre plein de choses, tu vas voir c'est super! lui expliquai-je.

- J'ai un sac aussi?

- Si tu veux, je te met des feuilles et des crayons.

- Et des Jelly Babies!

- Et des Jelly Babies, si tu veux. Aller viens te couché."

Comme à son habitude, il viens se niché au creux de mes bras et s'endort rapidement la tête dans mon coup. C'est drôle de ce dire qu'il n'est la que depuis trois jours alors qu'il fait déjà parti intégrante de mon quotidien. C'est sur cette dernière penser que je le rejoins des les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_« Hello les p'tits loups! Il est 6h30 et on est lundi! Tout de suite notre Top Ten pour vous motiver! »_

Je hait ce présentateur radio! Mais c'est le seul moyen de sortir de mon lit que j'affectionne un peu trop le matin. Naruto par contre n'a pas besoin d'aide ou de technique particulière, dés les première notes du réveil, il bondit hors du lit et commence babiller joyeusement.  
Alors que je relève la tête de mon café, je m'aperçois de l'heure plus que tardive! Ça va pas le faire...  
Et Naruto qui met des heures à mangé ses céréales, mais j'ai peur qu'il s'étouffe si je le brusque trop. On sait jamais!

« - Naruto, s'il te plait, dépêche toi, on a pas beaucoup de temps! » le pressai-je en lui montrant ma montre.

Il la prend et la recule d'un quart d'heure.

« - Voilà, on en plus de temps maintenant! » me dit-il en me la rendant avec un grand sourire.

Pas la patience de lui expliqué, je l'attrape et le colle sous la douche pendant que je me prépare. Et forcément, comme nous somme pressé rien ne va comme il faut! Ma brosse à dent dérape et m'écorche toute la gencive et Naruto se met du shampoing dans les yeux...Obligé de lui rincer les yeux moi-même, il trouvera jamais la pomme de douche à l'aveuglette. Et puis le risque qu'il glisse est trop grand!

Enfin propre et habillé, on a plus qu'à courir pour attrapé le bus! Bus qui commence à démarré quand on arrive mais par miracle il nous aperçoit en train de courir comme des malades et prend la peine de nous attendre.

« - Sasuke, pourquoi on va à l'école? Demande t-il en s'écroulant sur la banquette.

- Pour apprendre des choses.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour qu'on puisse répondre aux questions que l'on ce pose.

- Et c'est qui qui nous apprend?

- Et ba, c'est les profs!

- Donc, les profs, ils connaissent les réponses aux questions qu'on ce pose?

- Oui.

- Alors, pourquoi on leurs posent pas directement nos questions au lieu de s'enfermer plusieurs heures dans une salle? »

Naruto:1 Sasuke:0

Le reste du trajet ce fît assez rapidement: le temps de nous remettre de notre course folle et de répondre à quelques questions du blondinet et on était déjà arrivé.  
Et comme d'habitude Sakura et Ino, les deux meneuse de mon fan-club, me saute dessus. Elles sont, malheureusement, folles de moi depuis le primaire. Tout les matin elles m'attendent à l'arret de bus et ne me lâche plus, me mitraillant de question du style "Tu as bien dormis? Tu as passer un bon week-end?" etc...  
Si il n'y avait que ça encore, je pourrait le supporter, mais elles crient, elles se frappent et j'en passe! Et forcement ce matin ne déroge pas à la règle, elles n'ont même pas remarquer que je n'était pas tout seul. Naruto se colle à moi un peu plus fort, il était déjà pas super rassuré mais avec elles en plus, c'est même pas la peine! Je m'apprête à les repousser sèchement quand la sonnerie retenti, j'espère qu'en cours elles seront plus calmes.

Je vois mon protégé observé tout ce qui l'entoure avec des yeux étonnés, les groupes de gotique, les skateurs , les hippies... Après qu'il se soit mis à tripoter les dreadlocks d'une jeune fille - alors que je l'avait quitté des yeux à peine deux secondes! - je le pris par la main pour le guider jusqu'à notre classe. Visiblement il ne connait pas encore le terme "d'espace personnel".  
Seulement voila, si les filles n'avaient pas fait attention à lui jusqu'à maintenant mon geste leur fît remarqué sa présence. Et le voir si proche de moi attisa leurs curiosité:

« - Salut, moi c'est Ino et elle c'est Sakura! Et toi? » Lui demanda la blonde.

Il n'a pas l'aire de savoir si il doit lui répondre ou pas et se colle un peu plus à moi en me regardent, je lui fait signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, elles sont plus bêtes que méchantes.

« - Je m'appelle Naruto.

- Tu habitais où avant? Demande Sakura.

- Je sais pas. Répond Naruto en se collant à moi plus que possible.

- Tu était dans quel lycée? Reprend Ino.

- Je sais pas.

- C'est spécial comme nom Naruto, Non? » Insiste Sakura.

Je me demande pourquoi elles insiste avec leurs questions, elles ne voient pas qu'elles le gêne. Il a les larmes au yeux et je le comprend: il ne peut pas y répondre, il ne sais même pas si il a déjà été à l'école, si il a une famille, des frères ou des sœurs! Ses larmes commence à couler alors que je me décide à intervenir.

« - Laisser le tranquille, vous l'ennuyer avec vos questions à deux balles. Aller viens Naru on vas voir le prof. »

Il s'essuie les yeux et nous allons voir l'homme aux cheveux gris à qui nous sert de professeur à qui j'explique la présence de ce nouvel élève. Il m'y du temps mais fini par me croire.

« - Naruto? Ce monsieur est le professeur Kakashi et il va t'apprendre à lire, lui expliquai-je, et il peut répondre à tes questions aussi alors si tu en a, hésite pas! »

Je vois soudainement son regard s'éclairé et un sourire enfantin fleurir sur son visage: il a une autre question et pour une fois se n'est pas sur moi qu'elle va tombé.

« - Pourquoi, la cigogne, elle veut pas donner la recette des bébés? »

Le prof en reste bouche bée et fini par me lancé un regard noir alors que je le laisse se débrouiller. Avec tout les livres de pervers qu'il lit, quand il croit qu'on ne le regarde pas, ça ne doit pas être une expérience insurmontable.

Enfin entre les cours et les questions du blond, la journée c'est plutôt vite et bien passer, malgré les regards insistant de mes camarades sur Naruto et les nombreuses questions au sujet de ce dernier. C'est vrais que d'habitude je suis plutôt solitaire alors me voir de jour au lendemain avec un p'tit mec accroché au bras, ça peut surprendre. Mais de tout façon je n'ai pas à me justifier à qui que se soit ici, je n'est pas vraiment d'amis: Les filles me cour après sans cherché à me connaitre et les garçons sont jaloux. Je prend mon blondinet par la main - mais uniquement pour pas le perdre de vu, hein! - pour le ramener à la maison.

"- Sasuke, c'est quoi une cuti? Me demande t-il

- Pourquoi?"

Où a t-il entendu ça encore...

"- Ce midi y'a un garçon au réfectoire qui as dit: "La chance, Uchiwa a viré sa cuti!" et il a ajouter "A nous les filles!"."

Génial, les rumeurs vont vraiment vite!

"- Laisse tombé. Lui répondit-je. On rentre."

* * *

**Ça**** vous a plus? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto.**

**Note: voilà le troisième chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

**Beta: pas encore corriger!**

* * *

« - Sasuke? » M'interpelle Naruto en entrent dans la cuisine.

Je lui marmonne un oui inintelligible sans le regarder, trop pris dans l'une des questions les plus importe de l'univers: Qu'es qu'on mange ce soir?

« - J'ai dans les cheveux...des couleurs...Baragouine t-il

- Hein? »

Je lève brutalement la tête pour tomber sur une vision des plus adorable: Naruto rougissant avec de la peinture plein les cheveux. Notre voisine, Tsunade, lui en a offert une pleine boite la semaine dernière et la semaine d'avant c'était une grosse peluche crapaud. Je crois pouvoir dire sans trop de doute qu'elle s'est prise d'affection pour lui. Je me lève et m'approche de lui pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégas.

« - Tu t'en est mis vraiment partout, je vois même plus une seul mèche blonde. Je crois que tu n'échappera pas à un décrassage en règle! »

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et commence à courir dans tout l'appartement. C'est une manie chez lui. Je le rattrape rapidement et comme toujours, cela fini en bataille de chatouilles. C'est drôle comme nous somme devenu proches tout les deux. En cinq semaines on a appris à ce connaître et un peu à s'apprivoiser aussi, moi qui était si solitaire. Qui, de lui ou de moi, a le plus gagner dans ce lien qui s'est créé entre nous? Question rhétorique bien sûr, la réponse je la connait déjà.

Nous nous écroulons l'un à coté essouffler de la crise de rire qui nous secoue l'estomac. Nos yeux rieur se croisent et un feu d'artifice explose dans mon ventre, me laissant quelque peu perplexe.

« - Aller! Déclaré-je en me levant. Tu vas prendre ton bain et moi je vais faire à mangé!"

Je lui fait coulé son bain, en ajoutant une quantité généreuse de mousse: il adore ça, puis retourne dans ma cuisine. Je me souviens de la seul fois où j'ai essayer d'apprendre à cuisiner au blondinet: il m'a fait brûlé des pommes de terres en train de bouillir. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a réussi ce prodige mais depuis il est interdit de séjour dans la cuisine. Ce souvenir fait fleurir un sourire sur mes lèvres sans que j'y prennent vraiment garde.  
Heureusement que Kiba est au boulot sinon il se moquerai bien de moi, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose...Non pas qu'il y a quelque chose à ce douter bien sûr! Il se fait des idées et prend un malin plaisir à ce moquer de moi.

Je me suis décider pour des gaufres et alors que je suis concentré dans ma tache je sens deux bras enlacé mon ventre. Je me retourne et respire le parfum de pomme qui s'échappe des épis blond. Naruto à toujours été très câlin mais j'ai l'impression que ça empire ces dernier temps. Non pas que cela me déplaise, je doit bien l'admettre...  
Au bout de quelque instant, ne voulant pas repousser le blondinet mais craignant pour le dîner, je le porte et le dépose sur le plan de travail. Il fini part me lâcher pour commencer à manger la sauce de caramel. Je râle pour la forme, il me tire la langue en riant. Comme tout les soir, et pourtant c'est une routine banal qui me plait de retrouver.

"- Naruto! Tu t'en est mis partout!" Le rouspétai-je gentillement.

J'approche me main pour lui enlevé le caramel qu'il lui restai au coin des lèvres quand son regard accrocha le mien pour ne plus le lâcher. Ma mains posé sur sa joue commença une caresse sans que j'y face attention trop obnubilé par ses orbes d'un bleu surréaliste. Est-ce lui ou moi qui se rapprocha de l'autre en premier? Je ne le serai sans doute jamais et en cet instant, à quelques centimètre du visage de mon blond, je m'en fiche complètement. Seul compte nos souffles qui se mélangent...

"- Hey Sasuke! Tu devinera jamais!" Hurla Kiba en entrant dans l'appartement.

Le claquement de la porte eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur nous deux, nous faisant nous séparer vivement. Il se ré-attaqua au caramel et moi me passionna pour mon gaufrier histoire de me donner une contenance. Je sentais mes joues me chauffer et, au vu de celles de Naruto, il n'est pas mieux.

"- La copine du patron est entrain d'accouché! Poursuit Kiba en arrivant dans la cuisine. Donc fermé ce soir! Ils devrait faire des bébés plus souvent, c'est cool..."

Je sentait son regard passer de moi au blondinet et du blondinet à moi.

"- J'ai l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose." Ajouta t'il avec un petit sourire en attrapant une gaufre.

Je lui jette un regard noir, une manière de lui dire "étouffe toi avec ta gaufre et fiche nous la paix! Circuler y'a rien à voir!". Bien sûr, il n'a pas l'effet escompté et Kiba ce marre avant de partir dans sa chambre.  
Nous restons donc seul tout les deux pour dîner. Naruto recommença à babiller joyeusement, sa gêne déjà oublier, m'arrachant un sourire idiot.  
Je laisse tomber la vaisselle qui risque fort, comme tant de fois, de dégénéré en bataille d'eau avec le blondinet, et nous nous installons dans le canapé devant Doctor Who. Naruto affectionne tout particulièrement les séries de sciences-fictions, ce prenant complètement dans l'action. Trop parfois...

"- Mais voyons, c'est de la fiction. Il faut pas pleuré! Lui dit-je après un épisode assez triste.

- Oui mais c'est trop triste, qu'elle doit partir et tout..."

J'essuie les grosses perles salée qui roule sur ses joues et lui tend un mouchoir en le serrant contre moi. Je me laisse aller à déposer un léger baiser dans sa tignasse blonde et, la fatigue aidant, il s'allonge en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.  
Nous commençons le troisième épisodes quand je remarquais que sa respiration avais changer. Plus lente et plus profonde, signe qu'il avait rejoins les bras de Morphée. Je me levais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller avec l'intention de le porter jusqu'au lit comme ça arrive tant de fois.

"- Mince, la poubelle..." Marmonnai-je quand mon regard se posa sur l'objet.

Tant pis, c'est mon tour après tout, j'emmènerai Naruto au lit en revenant, pour l'instant je le laisse sur le sofa. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et sors discrètement de l'appartement. Après mettre acharné quelques minutes sur le bouton d'appel, je me rend a l'évidence: l'ascenseur doit être bloqué. Je pari que c'est encore le couple du troisième qui l'a réquisitionner pour s'engueuler tranquille sans réveiller leurs gosses. C'est donc à pieds que je me tape les trois étages, dans la cage d'escalier glauque éclairé par une lumière blafarde, qui me sépare du sous sol. La température n'étant pas encore des plus clémente, je me dépêche donc de remonter à l'appartement. En arrivant dans le couloir, je senti étrangement mon cœur se serré en voyant la porte de l'appartement grande ouverte. J'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir correctement fermé et ce n'est pas le style de Kiba de laisser ouvert. Pourtant en entrent, rien d'alarmant: la télé était toujours allumé et quelques notes de musique s'échappais encore de la chambre de mon colocataire. Seul Naruto n'était plus à la place où je l'avais laisser. Après avoir vérifié dans la cuisine et la salle de bains, je réprimais cette sensation d'angoisse qui m'étouffais de plus en plus et je me décidais à frappé à la porte de mon ami.

"- Kiba? Naruto n'est pas avec toi? Lui demandais-je en priant pour qu'il me répondre par l'affirmative.

- Non, je l'es pas vu. Il n'était pas avec toi?

- Il ne t'a pas dit si il allait quelque part? Proposai-je sans y croire moi-même, il ne serait jamais sorti seul...

- Sasuke, il est vingt-trois heures trente. Il fait nuit noir et à peine dix degré dehors. Où veux tu qu'il aille?" Continua t-il en s'approchant de moi.

A la lueur d'inquiétude que je vie au fond de ses yeux, je sus qu'il ne plaisantais pas. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'à ce moment là une tête blonde s'extirpe de derrière le lit et se moque de moi pour avoir si bien marcher dans sa blague. Alors je lui aurai crier dessus pour m'avoir fait si peur et il m'aurais fait son petit regard d'excuse auquel je ne résiste pas.  
Mais ce moment n'arriva pas et je compris ce que cela signifiait. Ma respiration s'accéléra, mes larmes se mirent à couler et je senti mes genoux se dérobé quand la situation s'imposa à moi sans détour.

Aujourd'hui, samedi treize avril, coincé dans un brouhaha, mélange entre un épisode de Doctor Who et un album de Daft Punk, soutenu dans les bras muscler de mon colocataire mes premières larmes depuis longtemps roulèrent sans bruit sur mes joues. Les dernières avait été pour la mort de mes parents, celles ci furent pour l'enlèvement de la seule personne qui m'avais redonner gout à la vie.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà (me taper pas svp!). Le prochain chapitre risque de ce faire un peu attendre, mais il arrivera, pas d'inquiétude! **

**A bientôt!**


End file.
